What Dreams May Come
by Mini Wolfsbane
Summary: Warren Worthington and the illustrious Emma Frost come to the Institute. A love triangle develops. Can Remy win Molly over again before it's too late? 17th in a series. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

Remy and Molly were just talking in the foyer. Well Remy was actually staring while Molly talked, breaking in with the occasional "mmm" and "uh-huh".

Remy noticed when Molly stopped talking and noticed her eyes grow huge. She had a dazed look on her face.  
He wondered what had caught her attention. He turned around to see Warren Worthington the third standing in front of the door, apparently having just walked in. The same Warren who's mansion he'd broken into last year.  
And Who probably would want to beat him up if he saw him. Time to make himself scarce.

"I gotta go, I'll catch up with you later," Remy said.

"Uh-huh. I mean, uh, me too," Molly smiled. She started making a b-line for Warren.

Remy raised an eyebrow. What was she up to?  
He hid behind the staircase for some eavesdropping.

xXxXxXxXxX

Molly walked up to the handsome stranger. 'Holy cow! He's even more beautiful up close!' She thought to herself.  
"Uh, hi. I'm Molly. Welcome to the Institute," She said.

"Thank you, Molly. It's nice to meet you, I'm Warren. Do you know where Professor Xavier is? I'm here to see him," Warren said.

"He's usually in his office. I can show you where it is if you want," Molly smiled.

"Thanks, but I can manage," Warren walked upstairs.

Remy walked out from behind the staircase and stood next to Molly. Molly was oblivious.

Molly barely noticed when a tall, blonde young woman walked in. "You there, little girl in the ghetto clothes!  
Come get my bags!"

That got Molly's attention. "I'm _not_ a little girl and my clothes are just fine. Sorry, but why can't you carry your own bags?"

"I'm Emma Frost, I don't carry anything with nails like these," She held up a manicured hand, "And I certainly _don't_  
let children lecture me,"

Molly looked livid, "What? I'm not a-"

Logan walked into the room just in time. "Take it easy, Brownie, I got it," He placed a hand on her shoulder lest she try to tear Emma apart.

"Thank goodness someone knows what they're doing around here. Now, what do they call you?" Emma leaned down and held Molly's chin, as if examining her "Urchin?"

Molly whacked Emma's hand away. "Don't. Touch. Me."

"Very well," Emma said in a bored voice. She stood back up, "Oh!" She looked startled at Remy, first with surprise, then with interest. "Are there more like you around here or are you an original?"  
She put a hand on his chest. He promptly removed it.

"Well I've got all my original parts. I'm afraid I can't say the same about you however," Remy said.

Emma flung her hair, looking upset, "That's the last time I talk to trailer trash!" She stormed out of the room.

Molly smiled, "You showed her."

"Yeah, but I didn't like her talking to you like that."

"I didn't either but you know, stuff happens. I'm gonna go find out where Warren's room is, I'll see you later!" Molly ran off.

"Oh sure-wait, you're gonna what?" Remy looked freaked out but Molly didn't notice.

xXxXxXxXxX

Molly peeked into the kitchen. It was an hour later. Warren and Emma were here to help the professor with the attack Magneto was planning. The young millionaire and the blonde woman sat in the kitchen with tea and coffee talking. Molly shyly walked in and made her way up to Warren.

"H-hi Warren. I thought I could show you around the school if y-" Molly was cut off when Emma butted in.  
"Grown ups are talking, sweetie. Now why don't you run along and play, hmm, Urchin?"

Molly stood there with her eyes wide in shock, then she turned around and stormed out of the kitchen.  
"OW!" Jubilee said as she got rammed with the swinging door.

"Sorry!" Molly said angrily as she walked upstairs.

Molly went into her room and started going through her drawers. She'd show that snotty fake if it was the last thing she did!

xXxXxXxXxX

Remy heard a pounding on his door. If this was about him avoiding Warren and Emma, he was going to slam the door and not come out for a week.

He flung open his door, "What?-Mon dieu." He gulped, then managed to compose himself.

Molly was standing there in a red top with a frilly strap that hung off her shoulder.  
The black capris showed off her legs and curvy hips. The stilettos completed the look, making her seem more mature. The make-up was a nice final touch.

"Uh, sorry, Cherie. Didn't mean to snap," Remy smiled.

Molly seemed to ignore everything Remy had said. He finally noticed she looked pretty steamed over something.  
"Do I look hot?" She demanded.

"Y-yes. Very, _very_ hot," He stammered. He rubbed his neck and shyly looked at the ground,  
"In fact, why don't we try going on a second date? Wouldn't hurt and I'm sure this time I'd really fall for y-" He looked up. She was gone.

"Cherie? Cherie?" He looked around. Remy saw her heading downstairs. He carefully followed her.  
Where was she going?

He followed her all the way to the kitchen. Thinking fast he made a tiny peephole into the door leading to the kitchen with his power. The voices were muffled, but if he listened carefully he could make out the words.

xXxXxXxXxX

Molly calmed down enough to walk calmly up to Warren, but just as she was about to open her mouth to speak Emma smiled and said in an excited voice, "Oh look! She's playing dress up!"

Molly turned around and stomped out again. This day just seemed to get worse and worse.  
She forcefully pushed the door open, only to hear it bang against something.

"OWWW! MY EYE!" Remy yelled. "Remy? Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" Molly reached up to look at Remy's damaged eye.  
Just then Emma went through the door and Molly was knocked into Remys arm.  
"Oh, sorry munchkin. Didn't _see_ you there," Emma waved her hand dismissively. She tittered with a smile of shiny teeth.

Molly untangled herself from Remys arm looking livid. Remy could've swore he saw her brown eyes flash to green.  
Was she going to hulk out and have a girl fight with Emma?

"Munchkin? I'm gonna kill that blonde, silicone filled sleazy bimbo!" Molly started marching off.  
Remy quickly grabbed Molly, picking her up into a backwards bear hug. Her feet hung off the ground.

"Now you're mad? Just because she called you a munchkin?" Remy said. Sometimes he couldn't believe this girl.

"No, I was mad before. Now I'm furious. She was taking cheap shots, telling me that 'grown ups' were 'talking',  
then she said I was playing dress up," Molly explained.

"And now you're furious because she called you short. I don't get it," Remy raised his eyebrows.

"No, that's just the straw that broke the camel's back. She's, er, trying to make me look stupid in front of W-Warren," Molly stuttered, turning a bright shade of pink.

Remy could feel jealousy and regret stinging his ego. He hadn't told her how he felt in time and now she liked someone else. And there was a possibility Warren could fall for her. Remy did after all.

"...Remy, are you listening? I said you can let me go. I calmed down," Molly said.  
"Oh, right. Sorry," Remy put her down.

"Sorry about your eye. Come on, let's go into the kitchen and I'll put some ice on it for you," Molly took his hand and led him into the kitchen. It was bittersweet. She was paying attention to him again, but she liked another guy.


	2. Chapter 2

Molly hit the ground running as soon as her alarm went off. She wanted to get to Warren before Emma did.

"Good...morning?" Molly walked into the kitchen to see everyone eating breakfast, but Warren and Emma sitting across from each other. Molly sulked, dragging herself to an empty seat next to Remy. "He's never going to notice me," She put her face on the table, laying sideways. She suddenly sat up with an idea. "Hey! Maybe you could distract Emma for me. She seemed to like you. I mean...you are pretty cute I guess," Molly blushed.

Remys ears perked up, then he realized what she was suggesting. "Sorry, but no."

"Why not?"

"He's not good enough for you. You deserve someone better. Spoiled rich brat gets everything handed to him.  
Besides, he's probably had a million girlfriends who just like him because he's rich," Remy scowled.  
"And Emma's hanging all over him. You'll never get through to him with her in the way."

"I know, that's what I was just talking about. And that's an awful thing to say, he seems like a really nice guy."

Remy took a bit of his cereal, talking with his mouth half full "'Ou jus' like 'cause he's cute."

"I do not!" Molly protested.

Remy swallowed. "You just met him yesterday and you barely talked to him!"

"Okay, but that doesn't mean I don't have a shot," Molly said.

"Whatever. Point is, I'm not helping you," Remy said. It hurt him to see her upset, but there wasn't any way he'd do it.

"There has to be a better reason besides you don't think he's good enough for me," Molly said.

"Okay. How about because I don't like him and I don't like her?" Remy replied curtly.

"Jeez, what is your problem? You barely know them either. Emma was a little mean, but you don't know Warren and...I just don't get you!" Molly exclaimed.

Remy shrugged, "I'm a mysterious guy."

"Well sometimes you act like a mysterious jerk!" Molly left the table.

Remy winced. Today wasn't going to be a good day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danger room training had proven to be interesting so far.

Emma had tried to mess Molly up, and they we're both distracted by Warren. Remy could just look on and shake his head at the ridiculousness of it all.

Thankfully, Warren hadn't gotten close enough to recognize Remy. Not yet. Hopefully it would stay that way. For now Warren flew above him, as Remy had purposely come to the session late.

Molly flew next to Warren as a falcon.

SHWOOTSHWOOTSHWOOT!

Emma shot some pieces of her diamond skin upwards. They almost hit Molly.

"BRAAACK!" Molly screeched.

"Oops! Did _I_ fire those? Sorry, Munchkin!"

Suddenly there was a loud WHAM!

Molly had apparently run into one wall. She was already on the ground and a large rolling ball was heading for her. This wasn't supposed to happen in a level three sim.

Remy ran as fast as he could. He scooped up her human body and pressed himself against the wall as the ball rolled past. "Stop the session!" He yelled.

Molly groaned. Her eyes fluttered open, "What'd I hit now?"

"Metal wall. And you almost got crushed. Something's not right here," Remy said.

Kitty was manning the controls and stopped the training sim.  
"What happened?" She spoke through the microphone.

"You tell me. I thought this was a level three sim," Remy said.

"It...holy crap! Someone bumped it up to level nine!" Kitty exclaimed.

"Hmm. I wonder who," Remy muttered, looking at Emma.

Warren landed and looked at Molly, "Is she gonna be okay?-Hey, I know you!"

Remy ducked his head, "No! No you don't!"

"You're the thief that broke into my house last year!"

"I was under mind control!" Remy retorted.

Oops.

"That may be, but how do I know you really were?"

Remy put Molly on her feet and started backing away slowly as Warren approached him.

"Uh, gentlemen?" Emma said.

"What?" They said in unison. One voice angry, the other nervous.

"You failed to notice that the munchkin is out cold."

They looked down to see Molly had fallen over. She must've been going in and out of consciousness after getting hit.  
"Oh no!" Remy shoved Warren out of the way and rushed to pick Molly up. She was still breathing, but she was out.  
"Must've hit her head harder then we thought-no thanks to you," He glared at Emma.

"It was her own fault. Little squirt just didn't see where she was going," Emma crossed her arms.

Remy decided it wasn't the time to argue and went to the infirmary with Emma, Warren and Kitty trailing behind him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Molly remained unconscious for a half an hour. It felt like an eternity for Remy, but he didn't dare show it.

Emma and Warren had left and only Kitty stayed behind. When announced she was awake, Remy bolted into the room. "Are you okay? How are you feeling?" He asked Molly.

"Better, but why do you care? And I'm still mad at you. Less mad since you DID save my life, but still mad," Molly said.

"I care because I'm your friend. And I don't care if you're mad at me. I'm telling you Warren isn't right for you and you won't listen,"

"Well maybe I don't want to listen. Maybe I'm tired of all the guys around here treating me like their sister and maybe...he's the one guy that won't," She hung her head, blushing.

Remy grit his teeth. "Well I'm sure some of the guys don't see you that way. You're not as unattractive as you think you are."

"Oh yeah? Then why does Emma keep calling me a munchkin? Why do I have to hit on Warren instead of him hitting on me?"  
She started to cry, "W-Why...why did we have to stay friends? Why couldn't you have asked me out on a second date?"

Remys heart cracked. "Because I'm stupid and I didn't want to complicate things. I didn't want to hurt you."

"You hurt me anyway, even if you didn't want to. I know I said we'd stay friends...but I'm not sure what to think anymore," Molly wiped her eyes.

"I'm not sure either," Remy answered. He wasn't. He wanted to tell her, but it was confusing. If she really liked Warren, she'd probably just tell him it was too late. Why bother?

He sighed. "I'm sorry I was a jerk this morning. Maybe Warren is right for you, maybe not. I guess the only thing you can do is get to know him and see."

Remy couldn't believe what he was saying. He was actually encouraging her to pursue another guy?  
Did he care about her that much?

Molly finally smiled, "Thanks. And thanks for, uh, being so protective of me."

Remy shook his head. 'I care more then you know, Petite.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Molly was released a couple hours later. She went upstairs to find Warren again after quickly changing her clothes. Not as suggestive as earlier, but not her usual jeans and a t-shirt either. A satin blouse that dipped, but still clung to her curvy frame, black boot cut slacks to elongate her legs, and some nice shoes and a pair of dangling earrings.

Everyone was hanging out in the rec room and when she walked in she was pleased to see Emma's eyes widen in shock, then her face turn into a grimacing expression. The blonde adjusted her top a little more, swinging her hair back.

Molly walked up to Warren, getting a few wolf-whistles and cat calls from people like Ray and Bobby, even though she was a little older then they were.

Molly sat next Warren and crossed her legs. She decided to concentrate on all the confidence she had that time she flirted with Remy. If she could do it once, she could do it again.

"You look very handsome this afternoon, Warren. That shirt brings out the color of your eyes," Molly touched Warren's arm.

"Uh, thanks. You look really nice, too," He said.

Emma fluffed her hair and stuck out her chest area in a showy display.  
"Warren, this little upstart is all wrong. Your eyes are dazzling all on their own."

"That's very nice of you to say, Emma," Warren smiled.

Molly smiled, "At least I'm not threatened by people smaller and nicer. You seem to have this thing against me when I didn't do anything wrong."

Everyone else in the room just looked at each other , except for Remy. They'd never seen Molly act this confidently. And she hadn't stuttered even once. Remy knew she had it in her all along.

Emma snorted, "Smaller? You may be shorter, munchkin, but your waistline is atrocious. Maybe you should learn to put down the fork, hmm?"

Remy stood up, eyes blazing. No one called his girl fat and got away with it.

Molly kept smiling. She leaned in, "Maybe I'm fat but at least that means my boobs are real."

Remy sat back down, breathing again. So she could handle herself pretty well.

Emma looked livid. She was finally speechless.

"I'll see you later, okay Warren?" Molly pat Warren on the shoulder and left. Remy followed.

He spun Molly around, "Who are you and what did you do with my friend?"

Molly giggled. "What? Did I surprise you?"

"Me, everyone, and Miss Silicone in there. What the heck was that?"

"I just though about our date. And I thought about what you'd say to Emma if she got on your case. It wasn't that hard," Molly said.

Remy was beaming. "Jeez, you've changed so much since I first met you. You're not that shy, stuttery girl I used to know."

Molly laughed, "Oh yes I am. Just not around you."

"You're wrong,"

"How?"

"...You look beautiful," He smiled.

Molly raised an eyebrow. "You're scaring me, Remy."

Remy grabbed her face and kissed her. "I care about you so much. I always have. I always will."

"Remove your hands before I break your face!"

Remy opened his eyes to see Emma. "AHHH!" He screamed, immediately letting go of her face.

"I was dreaming?" He said.

"Yeah, you were really out of it," Kitty said.

They were still sitting outside of the infirmary. "Guess I fell asleep. Any word on Molly?" Remy asked.

"Nothing yet. It's only been an hour though, so everything should be okay," Kitty said.  
Remy breathed a sigh of relief. It was just a dream. Unfortunately only a dream, but it would've been nice if it had been real.

came out of the infirmary. "She has a slight concussion, but you can see her now."

Remy was the first one in. "How are you feeling, cherie?"

"Terrible. And I haven't forgotten you acting like a complete jerk this morning," Molly glared at him.

"Hey, that was this morning. And if it wasn't for me you would've been squished. But I am sorry I acted like a jerk. Forgive me?" He smiled his best, most charming smile.

"Ugh, fine. I forgive you," Molly looked over to see Warren, "H-Hi Warren!"

Remy's face fell.

"Hi Molly. Sorry about your head. Hope you feel better," Warren said.

"Yeah, me too," Molly said.

"Emma...?" Warren said sternly, nudging her forward.

Emma grit her teeth. "I'm sorry I made you get into an accident M-Molly. It won't happen again."

"Uh...thanks," Molly replied looking confused.

"You want anything from upstairs? Sounds like you're gonna be laid up for a while," Remy said.

"Not right now, thanks."

They were ushered out because Molly needed to rest. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Some afternoon, huh?" Kitty said.

"Yeah," Remy said.

"Uh, looks like he's on the warpath. I'll see you later," Kitty phased through the floor.  
Remy looked up to see Warren coming towards him.

"Listen, I can explain the whole breaking in thing," Remy said.

"I know you were under mind control, but I say once a thief, always a thief. I'll be watching my back," Warren said.  
He marched away.

"Nice," Remy muttered as he went to his room. He changed his clothes and went to the kitchen. If he knew Molly as well as he thought, she was probably still a little upset over this morning. (And her apology had sounded less then sincere.) He decided scoring points with her would be easier if he made her a snack and spent some time with her. He was sure it was more then Warren was going to do, since Molly wasn't even a blip on the blondes' radar.

Remy made a plate, grabbed a magazine and headed back to the infirmary.

"Brought you a snack," Remy smiled his best smile. Molly made a confused face, "You brought me food? Seriously?"

He set it down and shrugged, "What? I can't do something nice for my friend?"

"No, I mean, it's fine, but I know you hate vegetarian food."

Remy brought her hummus (whatever that was) and crackers with strawberries.

"Who said I hate vegetarian food? I'll try anything once," He dipped a cracker in the hummus and stuck it in his mouth.

What _was_ that?

Immediately he regretted it. It tasted terrible. He had to get it out of his mouth!  
He had to get it out _now_! He looked around desperately for something to spit it out in, but there wasn't anything. He looked at Molly with panic in his red eyes.

Molly crossed her arms, sighed with all the impatience of that of a mother with a picky eater, and calmly handed him a paper towel.

Remy spat it out and wiped his tongue over and over. "I think I'm gonna be sick. What was that?"

"Hummus is ground up chickpeas and spices. It won't kill you," Molly answered.

"What's a chickpea?" Remy asked

"It's a bean. A garbonzo bean," Molly said.

"Ground up beans and spices. Ew," Remy said simply.

"...What I don't get is why you're trying to eat something you don't like and actually making food for me. You didn't think I was that mad at you, did you?"

"Well you were pretty quick to forgive me earlier. You still seemed upset when we left," Remy said.

"I wasn't that upset," Molly replied in an irritated tone.

"Yes you were. You gave me that look, like 'I'm-still-mad-at-you-and-you'd-better-like-Warren-or-else'," Remy said.

"Well...well, he's really not that bad. I was reading online last night how he donates to charities and children's hospitals and how he likes dogs and stuff. I still don't see why you don't like him.  
He's a perfectly nice guy," Molly gushed.

"He does all that stuff because that's what rich people do. Doesn't mean he's nice. And I don't think he likes me much either, so we're even,"

"You? Why wouldn't he like you? You're nice," Molly looked naive and sweet. She didn't know what she was talking about.

"I'm not nice," Remy shook his head.

"...You're always nice to me," Molly looked shy.

"I guess, but I would use that word to describe myself. Makes it sound like I've gone soft," Remy brushed it off.

Molly moved the stuff out of the way and scooted closer to give him a hug.  
"You wouldn't, but I think you're the greatest kind of friend anyone could ask for."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later Molly was let go, but told to come back if any dizziness or fainting occurred.  
It was nighttime by then. They had already eaten dinner, but it was too early to go to sleep.

"So, you want to go play video games or something? I'll let you win at Grand Turismo," Remy smiled.

"Sure. Sounds good," Molly smiled.

They went into the rec room and fired up the Nintendo. They had been playing for about fifteen minutes when Warren Walked in. Molly looked up, smiled, and threw the controller over her shoulder.

"Warren. You need something? We don't have anyone in the rec room this late, um, usually," Molly stood up.

"I just thought I'd watch some TV before bed. If you two want to play your game, don't mind me," Warren turned to leave. "No, it's fine. You watch TV," Molly handed him the remote.

Remy rolled his eyes. He turned off the console and stood up. He left the room without a word.  
Molly caught up with him in a matter of moments.

"You're not going to hang out with him?" Remy said.

"I-I can't. Not alone. He makes me too nervous. I look at him and my brain turns to mush.  
Maybe I'll talk to him tomorrow," She said.

"You're a funny one. You gush about the guy but don't want to spend any time with him alone.  
He's not even with Emma. If it we're me I'd take the opportunity-Molly?" Remy looked down,  
then back to see Molly going back to the rec room.

"I don't believe it. I just dug my own grave," Remy stood there looking surprised.

He thought a long shower would do him some good, so he got his bathrobe and started walking down the hall to the men's bathroom. It was an unwritten rule (and just common courtesy) to not start to disrobe before entering the showers, but after all the stress of the afternoon, Remy did feel a bit sweaty, so he took off his shirt as he walked.

"Oh my gosh!" Molly gasped as she turned the corner and almost collided with him.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you," Remy said with a crooked smile.

"N-no big deal," Molly said, her eyes trailing up and down his muscular frame.

Inside, Remy beamed. Warren had nothing on him.

Molly continued to stare for a moment, and Remy was perfectly happy to let her stare.  
He flexed his chest muscles and ran his fingers through his already messy hair.

"Just gonna run through the shower," He said.

"Uh...oh! Yeah, shower, cool. I mean, I can see that 'cause you have your robe and your soap and no sh-shirt. Ah, sorry I left you earlier. Didn't mean to, you just had a point. Thanks. Um...thanks."

He smiled, "You said that already." She was so cute when incoherent.

"Oh, yeah, I did. Sorry," She giggled, "Better let you get your shower."

"Okay, but we're finishing our game tomorrow," Remy said. She'd had enough of an eye-full. At least for now.

"Yes. Yes, definitely gonna do that. 'Night Remy." Molly walked off.

"Goodnight," He said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After his shower, Remy was awake for a while. That little display might've distracted Molly for the night, but what about tomorrow? How was he going to handle it? And that Emma chick was grating his nerves too.

Eventually he fell asleep not dreaming of anything at all.

The alarm went off bright and early. There was a knock at Remy's door. He got up to answer it.

"Emma? What do you want?"

"I assume you're responsible for _this_?" She pointed to the walls where panties of various kinds had been taped to the walls.

"Not my doing. Probably Bobby or someone. They like to play pranks," Remy stifled a yawn.

Emma poked him in the chest. "I do not believe you. Now you listen and you listen good.  
I won't have any more foolishness. If I do, your little girlfriend is going to be very miserable.  
Understand?"

"Emma, it wasn't me!"

"I'll believe that when I see it. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go retrieve my undergarments," She walked away in a huff.

Remy sighed. He closed the door, locked it, and got dressed. Would Emma really make Molly miserable? And how?

He didn't have time to contemplate it as he was getting hungry and really needed breakfast.  



	4. Chapter 4

Everyone was eating calmly that morning. Molly was visibly pining over Warren, Remy was secretly pining over Molly, and Warren looked lost in thought.

Then there was a scream.

Emma stomped into the room in her bathrobe.

With green hair.

Everyone except the adults at the table burst out laughing. Emma went over to Remy. "YOU! You did this!"

"I didn't do anything. Nice look for you though," Remy smiled calmly.

Emma clutched his shoulder, bending down and subtly whispered into his ear,  
"That's it. The little brat is going to pay for your mistakes."

"I wouldn't mess with her if I were you. Got a bit of a temper on her," Remy said softly.

"I'm sure she does," Emma simply replied and left the room.

The Professor gave everyone an ultimatum to fess up. If no one did, there'd be punishment for everyone.

In turn, everyone stared at Bobby Drake.

xxxxxxxxxx

Night time rolled around. Everyone went to sleep.

Then there was sudden screaming, but this time it wasn't Emma.

"Molly?" Remy questioned. A small group ran to her room.

"Molly, wake up. Come on, cherie, it's just a bad dream. You gotta wake up!" Remy shook her lightly.

She woke up with a gasp as tears spilled down her face. "What? It was a nightmare?-Oh, Remy!  
It was so awful!" She hugged him tight, crying hard.

"It's okay. Just a bad dream. I'm right here, you're safe now," Remy stroked her hair soothingly.  
What could she have been dreaming about to scare her so badly?

After a few more moments of crying, Molly stopped hugging him and wiped her face.  
"I-I'm sorry. I woke everyone up. You guys should go back to sleep, it's late."

"We will, but what we're you dreaming about?" Scott asked.

"...It's not important. Just a nightmare," Molly blushed.

"You were screaming, then you woke up crying. It is important," Remy said.

"Okay, it was just...umm..." Molly looked away.

"Come on, cherie. You can tell us, we're your friends," Remy touched her shoulder.

Molly looked at him again. "I was dreaming everyone was killed. I couldn't do anything to stop it, and then this serial killer killed me too. You died so slowly, Remy. It made me angry and scared. I was so relieved when you came and woke me."

A shudder passed through the the group.

Remy smiled slowly to reassure her, "Well no one's dead and as you can see I'm alive and well.  
Of course, if you really want to be sure I'm alright you can kiss me to find out."

Molly hit him with a pillow. "Okay now I know I'm awake," She got out of bed, "Let's go get a snack and finish that game. I mean, you're as much a night owl as I am."

REM stood up, "Okay."

"Don't stay up too late," Scott chided.

"We won't," Molly said.

They stayed up from 11 thirty until two am.

Remy was still playing, but when he looked over, Molly was curled up asleep on the floor.  
She looked like an angel.

He scooped her up and carried her back to bed. "Sweet dreams my angel," He pulled the covers over her and left for his room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Molly didn't have sweet dreams. She had more nightmares.

The next morning she dragged herself into the kitchen. Her hair was sticking out from all sides, she had bags under her eyes and her clothes were inside out.  
"You look awful," Kurt observed, "Maybe you should go back to bed for a while."

Molly yawned, slurring her words "No, 'M fine. It's okay. 'S really...really okay." She put her head on the table and fell asleep.

Remy picked her up and carried her back to bed. It was only 6:30. She could sleep a few more hours.

After breakfast Remy found Bobby, Ray, Jubilee and Amara in the hallway looking rather suspicious.  
They were huddled together talking.

"What are you kids up to?" Remy said in a non-threatening voice. He reminded himself to be calm and not to overreact. They played pranks all the time. Didn't mean they were pranking Emma and indirectly ruining his life. Not at all.

The kids smiled in that familiar way of looking guilty.  
"Just talking," Ray said.

"Yeah. And we're not kids!" Jubilee protested.

Remy rolled his eyes, "No, of course you're not. So you wouldn't know who's been pranking Emma, would you?"

"Us? Why would we know anything about that?" Amara smiled too innocently.

"Because she's been threatening me and I'm not the one responsible. And we're all gonna be in a lot of trouble if no one fesses up soon," Remy said.

"So?" Bobby said, "If the Professor really wanted to know the answer he could just go into our heads and see."

"He could, but he doesn't like to do that. If you know anything, better fess up now rather then later," Remy went to his room.  
He suspected they were the culprits, but without any proof, he'd let them make their own mistakes. Even if it was at his (and Mollys) expense for the moment.  



	5. Chapter 5

Molly was dreaming she was standing in a field of daisies.

Remy came up to her from the left wearing a loose black outfit, like something of Indian origin. She noticed he wasn't wearing shoes.

She looked down to see she was wearing a strapless cream dress, also not wearing any shoes.

Looking to her right she saw Warren in the same outfit as Remy's, but white.

"I really like you both, it's hard to decide," She said. She looked at Remy, "You're my friend and I've liked you forever," She looked over at Warren, "And you're everything a girl could want," She smiled, "I know I have to pick one."

Remy grabbed her and kissed her.  
"Maybe I'm not rich, but you liked me first. I may seem cool and aloof all the time, but you drive me mad with passion! Everyday I fight the urge to ask you to run away with me so we can live happily ever after," Remys eyes sparkled, "I love you, Molly."

Warren pulled her away and kissed her this time,  
"Forget about him. I can take care of you for your whole life. Buy you things. Protect you. Love you like no one else."

Molly dramatically dropped to her knees. "I don't know who to choose!"

"I'll help you decide," Emma appeared, "How about...neither!"

Suddenly the ground broke apart and Molly was falling.

"NO!" Molly gasped, sitting up in bed.

She was in bed? She vaguely remembered waking up this morning.

"I've gotta stop having nightmares," She muttered.

She changed her shirt, put her pants right side out and came from the bedroom, running into Warren.  
"Oh! I'm sorry Warren!"

Warren dropped the papers he was holding all over the floor. Molly helped him pick them up.

"It's okay. How are you feeling?" Warren smiled.

"I'm fine. Still kind of having nightmares, but I'm sure it'll pass," Molly smiled.

"I've got to go look over these papers. I'll see you later," He walked away.

"Um, right. Later," Molly waved.

Molly walked downstairs planning on getting something to eat.  
Once she was in the foyer, she was almost to the kitchen when Emma walked past her.  
"AHH!" Molly yelped as Emma tripped her.

Molly got up off the floor. "Hey! Y-you tripped me!"

"Oh, did I? Or maybe you should watch where you're going," Emma said.

"What's your problem? Just because we both like Warren doesn't mean you have to outright attack me," Molly said.

"Don't be silly. Maybe I'm just picking on you because you're an easy target. Frizzy haired little twit. Warren wouldn't waste his time with you. He wants someone sophisticated, pretty and, hmm, in shape," Emma smiled cruelly, "And that's me, not _you_."

Emotions boiled up inside Molly. Jealousy, sadness, but mostly anger.  
Fur started covering her body and she started the transformation into a grizzly bear on accident.  
Molly grit her teeth, "I can control my emotions...I'm not going to let my temper get the better of me...I can control myself," She said quietly.

As Molly's fur went away Emma laughed. "You can't even control your powers! Amazing!  
And what's that I hear? You have a temper? Mmm, naughty, naughty Molly. You really should learn to control yourself. I'm afraid with your sort of power someone might get hurt."

Molly grit her teeth, saying nothing. She didn't know what to say.  
Emma smiled, walking away.

Molly gave into warm tears. She wiped them away as Remy ran up to her.  
"What did she say to you? I swear I'll-"

Molly shook her head, "D-don't worry about it. It's nothing. She's probably right anyway."

"Right? About what?"

"That...that I'm not pretty or in shape. Or sophisticated. That I can't control myself and someone might get hurt because of my powers," Molly answered.

"No!" Remy shouted so loudly it startled Molly. He grabbed her by the shoulders, "None of that is true. You can control yourself and no one's going to get hurt because of you. And you're...well...you're better then she is. You're very pretty and sophisticated. And you're not fat, stop saying that."

"I guess you're right...but I have gotten angry before. It's not like I haven't gotten close to losing it. You've seen it."

"But you didn't,"

"But I could have. It scares me,"

"You're not going to lose control. I wouldn't let you,"

"But what if I hurt you and-"

Remy shook his head, "You wouldn't. The team wouldn't let you. Please don't worry, okay?"

"Okay," Molly said. She hugged him again. Remy hugged back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The afternoon carried on as normal. During lunch Molly glared daggers at Emma, who was paying plenty of attention to Warren, so the glaring had no effect. "You're not really going to let her get to you like that, are you?" Remy said, "You're too smart for that."

"She made me mad. She's just picking on me for the fun of it and hanging all over him. What am I supposed to do, ignore it?  
And I keep having these nightmares. I'm on edge and she's not making it easy. Life used to be fun, now it just sucks," Molly said.

"Maybe we should go and do something tonight. We haven't been out of the house in a couple days. Want to?" Remy smiled.

"I guess. Whatever you want to do," Molly shrugged, her typical response. Remy smiled. So tonight he'd get her all to himself.

"Can we come?" Kitty asked, as her and Kurt were sitting near them overhearing.

So much for getting her all to himself.

"Uh, yeah sure. Fine," Remy said.

"Great! There's this club that opened. Everyone's talking about it. You like dancing, right Molly?" Kitty smiled.

Molly just stared in Warren's direction as she looked glum.  
Kurt teleported over and shook her hard.

"Ahh! What?" Molly screeched. "You are _so_ out of it!" Kurt exclaimed, "You like dancing, don't you? We're taking about hitting the club tonight."

Molly shrugged again, "I've never been to a dance club before. I guess it would be fun. I love dancing.  
What about you Remy? Up for it?"

Remy shook his head, "Clubbing, yes, dancing not so much."

Molly smirked, "I find it hard to believe that _you're_ a bad dancer. You're so outgoing."

"I'm not bad. I'm very good, actually. I just don't like to dance," He explained. He leaned in closer, "However, if I got to dance with you, I'd gladly dance all night," He winked. What she didn't know was that he was serious.

Molly giggled, "Be serious for once in your life!"

Remy smirked.

Molly coughed, looking embarrassed, she spoke to Kitty and Kurt, "I guess you two want to take your better halves along to this night out?"

"Duh," Kitty rolled her eyes.

Molly shook her head, "Great. More coupling."

"Looks like I'm your date for the evening then, hmm?" Remy smiled.

Molly blushed, "I thought we agreed-"

"Friend-date. No pressure," Remy held up his hands.

"Friend-date? Yeah, makes plenty of sense," Molly shook her head.

"We're just hanging out. Unfortunately it's with two couples, but it's still just hanging out," Remy ruffled her hair, trying to keep up the act that they were just friends.

"Okay, okay. Whatever. I'm gonna start getting ready, it's going to take me hours," Molly ran off.

"Me too," Kitty chirped, phasing up through the ceiling.

Kurt teleported away to call Amanda and Remy was sitting alone.

"Friend-date? Ugh! I blew it again," Remy groaned. Perfect opportunity to have a second date and he blew it.

No, he realized, that wasn't it. He was just thinking of her feelings. She was upset, she needed some fun, not him asking her out.  
Maybe he was being too considerate. Or not. He felt confused.

"I guess I'd better get ready too," He sighed.  



	6. Chapter 6

Remy fooled around with his jacket collar as he came down the stairs. Kurt was standing in the foyer with Amanda.

"Hi Remy, you look nice," Amanda waved.

"Hey, thanks. You too," Remy smiled. Kurt looked a bit jealous. Amanda gave him a peck on the cheek for reassurance.

Remy felt envious. It wasn't like he hadn't kissed a girl before, but he hadn't kissed the one girl he really wanted. Not yet at least.

"We have to leave soon. Where are they?" Kurt whined. "Patience. Takes them longer," Remy said.

Suddenly they heard,

"No! I'm _not_ going out like this! I look like a slut! Kitty I was fine in jeans and a t-shirt, stop pushing!"

"You're going wether you like it or not! You look nice, stop fighting!"

Suddenly Molly appeared at the top of the stairs in a white outfit. The top had spaghetti straps and a silver swirly design placed on the right. The pants were white, hip hugging bell bottoms with the same design going down them.  
Her shoes were white flats and she had on big silver bracelets. Her hair was straight and long.

"Wow," Remy whispered.

Molly walked down the stairs looking annoyed. Kitty followed her in a pink mini dress.

Molly walked to the group, arms crossed, looking grumpy. "I hate you," She glared at Kitty.

"Don't cross your arms.-And stand up straight!" Kitty replied. Molly did so, but reluctantly.

Remy continued gawking at Molly. The outfit clung on tight, but didn't look bad. She looked a bit smaller now that she wasn't in her usual shoes, but he could care less about that sort of thing. He just wanted to wrap his arms around her and kiss her.

"You're staring. I guess I look pretty goofy then right?" Molly smiled at Remy. Remy resisted the urge to act on his thoughts by kissing her.  
"Goofy? No, not at all. You look really good," He smiled. If only he could say more.

"Okay, time's wasting. Let's go!" Kurt said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The music was loud, the place was crowded. For the partier, it was perfect. For the non-partier, it was "meh".

So Remy and Molly sat in the booth sipping on their drinks while their friends danced.

"What happened? I thought you liked dancing?" Remy said. "Yeah, but it's no fun without a group. Or a guy.  
And you don't like to, so it's kind of out now," She looked disappointed.

"Well I told you we'd get out, so let's go dance," Remy took her hand.

"...But it's a friend-date, remember?" She looked uptight. "So? Friends dance," He smiled.

"okay," She smiled. They stepped onto the dance floor. It was your typical nightclub song.

They started dancing. No touching except for hands. Remy stared as Molly danced. She was so alive, so in tune with her body. Usually she was so quiet you hardly noticed her, but now she was free, breaking loose.

"You _are_ a good dancer. Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, speaking loudly over the music.

"You never asked," She smiled.

A couple more songs, they started dancing closer. Bumping hips, touching shoulders, twirling her. It was a little more then dancing as friends.  
They were flirting through dancing. Every touch meant something. When they looked into each others eyes, Remy could feel the sparks.  
The air was electric.

Then the slow song came on.

"Um, I guess that's our cue to quit," Molly started to walk away. "PSh! Get back here!" Remy grabbed her hand and pulled her back, "You're not giving up on me that easily."

"Fine. At least you're a really good dancer,"

"Good dancer, good kisser. I'm good at practically everything," He smiled down at her, savoring the moment. She was soft and very, very beautiful.

"What's one thing you're bad at then?" She smiled back.

"Mmm. Getting you to be my girlfriend," He said.

Molly looked shocked for a moment, then smiled, "Ha-ha, very funny. I know I'm not your type anyway. You're into the leggy model types.  
Like that girl," She nodded to a beautiful red-head sitting at the drink counter.

"Not all the time," Remy said.

"Uh, yeah all the time. Like last week when we went to that deli. There was that brunette with the heels and the designer clothes. We had to drag you away before too long," Molly said.

"Oh that. Well she came onto me first. And when we were leaving, she wanted me to stay five more minutes. Not my fault," He said.

"She gave you her number right?"

"Yes but I didn't do anything with it. That kind of girl is very pretty, but she doesn't have substance. They're not smart like you. You're smart, you're modest," Remy said.

"Uh, thanks, but you're flirting again," Molly blushed.

"So? Nothing wrong with that,"

"Yeah...but I wouldn't want people to get the wrong idea,"

"What wrong idea?"

"That we're going out,"

"You care too much about what other people think," He pulled her just a little closer to close the gap between them,  
"We're just having fun. That's all," He stepped back, twirling her back to him. She laughed.

"Okay, okay. I get it. Tonight's about fun. And you did help me forget about everything, so thank you," They went back to their seats.

Molly stood up and gave him the lightest peck on the forehead. "You're the best, Remy."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later the kid's arrived back at the school. Molly and Remy had to roll their eyes as Kurt and Kitty said long goodnight's to their dates. "Could hop into the driver's seat and see how long it takes Kurt to notice we're gone," Remy had smirked.

"Do it," Molly and Kitty encouraged him.

They made it halfway down the block before Kurt teleported back into the car. "That's not funny!" Kurt had protested.

They walked inside laughing and carrying on. Molly and Remy's hands bumped eachother as they walked.

"I'm beat. 'Night guys," Kitty went to bed.

"I'm starved. Anyone want to join me for a snack?" Kurt said. "No, you go ahead," Molly said. Remy and Kurt shared a look of confusion.  
Molly hardly ever turned down food.

"That was fun. We should go out like that more often," Molly played with her hair. "Yeah, I had fun too," Remy said.

They stared at each other.  
"Remy, I, um...I..." Molly stammered.

Remy looked at her. Was she trying to say that she liked him?

"Just getting back in?" a voice said.

Molly looked over to see Warren. He looked like he was getting ready for bed.  
Molly smiled, still clearly enamored with the guy "Oh, hi Warren. Yeah, we are."

Warren stared at her for a moment. The same stare Remy had given her earlier. Remy crossed his arms, suddenly feeling very tense.

"...Hey. You look nice. You guys have a good time?"

"Yeah. It was great," Molly said.

"That's good you had fun. I mean, at least you don't have to be stuck making business decisions and juggling college coursework. That's nice you can do stuff. Goodnight," Warren went upstairs.

"You like him? Still?" Remy said in a low voice.

"...I guess so. And it's not like Emma and him are going out yet. I still have a shot. Maybe I'll ask him out soon,"

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you," Remy frowned.

"You're such a pessimist! You're worse then I am!" Molly giggled, she gave him a friendly shove on the arm,  
"Thanks again for tonight. It was great," She ran upstairs to bed.

Remy went to the kitchen. Kurt was raiding the fridge. "Pass me a soda, would you?" Remy asked.

"Sprite or Mountain Dew?"

"That's all we have? Mountain Dew," Remy said. Maybe a sugar rush would help curb his downward spiral.

Kurt carried an armful of food to the table. Sandwiches, cupcakes, ding-dong's, ho-ho's. Some leftover chili, a bag of fritos, something green, and an orange.

"Sped up metabolism again?" Remy raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, but I thought we could share," Kurt smiled.

Remy smirked. The fuzzball could be annoying, but he was nice, if nothing else.

"What's on your mind?" Kurt said.

"Nothing much," Remy said.

"Oh right, sure. I'm not stupid you know. I know you like her," Kurt said.

Remy swallowed hard. "What gave me away? And does she know that I like her?"

"You weren't easy to read, but it was the little things that gave you away. Sometimes I've seen you staring at her, and you're more protective of her then anyone else. I was watching you two dance and half expected you to start making out on the dance floor, your chemistry was very strong.  
She doesn't know. She's too busy in her own problems to notice. And she's totally convinced a guy like you couldn't feel that way about her," Kurt explained between bites of food.

"Okay, that's interesting, but why are you telling me all this?"

"Just trying to get you to open up a little. I know we're not friends, but we both care about Molly and don't want to see her get hurt.  
Why haven't you made your move yet?"

"It's just...it's weird just being friends with a girl. For a long time I didn't like her. I could tell she liked me, and I'm sure she still does. I don't want to scare her and I don't want to stop being friends. She really likes Warren and I want her to be happy. He might fall for her or not. Probably not, but I'm going to let it play out. It's just some crush. Doesn't mean anything," Remy smiled in a self-deprecating way.

"Alright, but I'm just saying I think you'd be good for her. And just because you care about her a lot doesn't mean you'd have to stop being friends if you started dating. Even if you broke up it wouldn't be the end of the world. You'd move on and she'd move on. It would be a learning experience. You've had a ton of girlfriends anyway, I don't know why you're slipping up now," Kurt said.

"You know how you can eat steak all the time, and then there are times you want greasy fast food? It's like that. Molly's right when she says I go for the really beautiful girls. That's how all my old girlfriends were. They were nice, and I clicked with some of them, but with her it's completely different. We have fun together and we're always talking. I'm getting to know her as a friend first and not just jumping into a relationship.  
The way she looks and acts is different from my old girlfriends, but I wouldn't change anything about her.  
I find it amazing that she's holding back when all the girls I ever met would beg for a date. I know she doesn't want to ruin things either.  
I think for now I'll just let things run their course. You're right. If we got together and broke up, it wouldn't be the end of the world, but I kind of doubt my feelings will get any deeper. I mean, you know me, I am a shallow guy," Remy laughed softly.

"You're not that shallow. Kind of a jerk sometimes, but not so bad," Kurt bit out of a ho-ho.

"Uh, thanks. I hope Molly sleeps better tonight. Maybe things will be better tomorrow with Emma, too," Remy said.

"What's going on with Emma?" Kurt asked.

Remy explained it.

"Huh. Telepaths sure do have a mean side to them, don't they?" Kurt said.

Remy's eyes widened, "What? Emma's a telepath?"

"Yeah, you didn't know?"

"No! Jeez, that explains the nightmares," Remy exclaimed, "I can't confront Emma directly about it, she'll just deny it. I've got to figure out something though."

"I'll help you plan, but it's late now. We can figure it out tomorrow. Who knows, maybe tonight Emma will lay off Molly's dreams," Kurt said. They left to go to sleep. 


	7. Chapter 7

Molly woke up seeming well rested. "I didn't have any bad dreams! Cool!" She smiled. She walked out of the room.

The floor was wet. Molly glanced down and gasped with a hand over her mouth. Tears welled up in her eyes.  
The hallway was filled with everyone seemingly passed out, but when she looked closer, she saw bite marks and scratches.  
No one was breathing.

No one was breathing?

"NO! Kurt, Kitty, Scott! Please don't be dead!" She ran to each of them.

"?...Ororo? Not you. I-I couldn't have. I'm not a monster! Molly sank to the floor. She looked over to see someone standing near the window. It was Remy looking horrified.

"You did this?" He said, "You killed them?"

"I don't know how I could have. I don't know what happened," Molly stood up and approached him.  
"Please don't be afraid of me, Remy. Please. You said it yourself, you said I could control my anger."

"Control? You _murdered_ everyone!" He yelled, "You're not a mutant. You're not even human. You really are an animal. A monster."

Molly started getting angry, "I'm not a monster. I'm human. I'M HUMAN!" She turned into a grizzly bear and lunged.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remy ran to Molly's bedroom after hearing a loud scream, then roaring. Whatever was going on it couldn't be good.

He threw the door open, bracing himself for what he was about to find.  
"Petite, you-" He stared at the grizzly bear. The grizzly bear blinked with bits of pillow in it's mouth.  
The bed was crushed, the lamp was knocked over and the room was very messed up all around.

"Mon dieu," Remys eyes widened.

The grizzly shook her head and changed back to being Molly. Molly sat on the floor and sobbed so hard her body shook and she was whimpering.

By this time everyone else had gathered. Everyone except Emma.

Remy ran over and held her tight. Almost a crushing hug.  
"Everything's okay. I'm right here. Shh, I'm right here."

After a few minutes, Molly calmed down.

"Remy, you don't think I'm a monster, do you?" She looked up at him with a red face and sad eyes.

Remy made up his mind. He was going to get Emma back for this.

"You're not a monster. Never. What was the nightmare about this time?" He said as he let go of her.

"I can't tell you. It was too awful...too real," Molly said.

Remy looked at Jean, "Fix this. Now."

Jean walked over and got down on the floor with Molly and Remy.  
"I don't know about fixing it, but I can look inside to see what happened."

"Fine, I just don't want to talk about it," Molly said.

Jean put her hand to Molly's head. After a few moments she gasped.  
She quickly summarized it for everyone else.  
Jean looked at Molly, "Take it easy and breathe. It was just a dr-"

"NO!" Molly shouted, startling everyone, "It wasn't just a dream! I'm capable of doing these things. I can't help it when I get angry. I want to give in, I want to feel stronger. Everyone thinks I'm this weak little ditzy girl and I'm not. I want to push back, but if they make me too angry I'm afraid I'll snap and cross the line. I don't have control," Molly's voice was shaking.

The three of them got up off the floor.

Logan marched-not walked, but marched-up to Molly. "You think you're the only one with control issues?  
Do you _really_ think you're so angry that you're going to go nuts one day and kill everyone?"

"N-No, I just..." Molly stuttered.

"Do you?" Logan demanded.

"NO! I mean, no sir. It's just the possibility that scares me," Molly said.

"Don't let it scare you. We all have our issues. And I know what it's like to get picked on and pushed around, so don't think you're alone in that. And I'm sure no one around here thinks that stuff about you, so quit beating yourself up. You and I are going to have a special session in the morning to work out this crap. Now everyone go back to bed,"

Along with Remy and Logan, Ororo and the Professor stayed behind.

"I know what's causing Molly's nightmares. It's Emma. I didn't know she was telepathic and I guess things just got out of hand," Remy said.

"Things got out of hand? _What_ got out of hand?" Molly looked mad as she crossed her arms looking ticked off.

"Yes Remy, what?" Ororo raised her eyebrows as she looked equally upset.

Remy explained it the best way he could, omitting the fact that Emma knew he liked Molly, suggesting that Emma went after Molly because they were close. He also explained that Kurt had only told him earlier that evening.

"Why didn't you tell me all this? See? This is what I mean! You think I can't take care of myself!" Molly said.

"That's not it!" Remy said, "I just didn't want you to worry. I didn't want to make things worse for you then they were. I can take care of myself too you know."

"Everyone settle down. I'll discuss this with Emma and we can talk about it in the mor-" The professor started to say.  
Suddenly Molly stormed out of the room.

Remy caught up to her, "I know what you're doing. Don't. You don't need to fight my battles for me."

"She threatened you, she scared me to death, she picked on me for no reason. I'm so pissed off right now...I just want her to know she can't get away with it," Molly said. She continued walking and pounded on Emma's door. Emma opened it looking sleepy, "What? Oh, it's _You_."

"Yeah, it's me. I found out everything. You threatened Remy and you're the cause of all these sick nightmares.  
Now apologize,"

Emma laughed, "Apologize? That's all you want? You're not going to take revenge?"

"I'm not going to do to you what you did to me. If I did I wouldn't be any better then you," Molly smiled,  
"Besides...I feel kind of sorry for you."

Again, Emma laughed. "Sorry? Sorry for me? If anything it should be the other way around."

"No, I've got it right. Staying up so late gave me a lot of time to to think and I figured it out. You really are envious of me.  
You're lonely. You're not comfortable with your body. You hate that everyone expects you to keep up this perfect image.  
Your family's rich, so you have to be a good girl and not get out of line. You're an only child, you had your first plastic surgery at 16 You've had, on record, five since then. You couldn't have any pets because your mother was allergic. Then you came here and you met me. I have friends, I try to be nice to others.  
You call me fat and short and you're right, but you don't like that someone else has a big chest and a curvy butt without surgery. You're insecure with being too tall, so calling me munchkin makes you feel better. You may be rich and get all the guys and have the looks, but you've always wanted a simpler life," Molly said.

SMACK!

Molly reeled back from the slap and Remy grabbed her.

"Hey!" He exclaimed.

"You're wrong" Emma said, "I told you, I pick on you because you're an easy target. I'm certainly not envious of a chubby munchkin with dirt colored hair and a swamp rat for a friend. I wasn't lonely as a child, I had plenty of friends. I'd rather have surgery then gain weight pigging out on doughnuts, like you. I didn't need pets because I don't like animals. I like my body and I'm not the least bit insecure about being tall.  
I'd much rather be tall then short. You look unattractive, like a child. It's not surprising you can't get Warren's attention, I mean,  
he thinks you're 16 I've never wanted a simpler life because I can buy anything I want. And anyway, I slapped you for being mouthy, generally nosy, and assuming _I'd_ want to be like you. Narcissistic little girl."

"...I think you know I'm right, but if I'm wrong, then I guess you're just a bully," Molly said.

"Fine. Then I'll be a tall, gorgeous, thin, rich bully," Emma smiled. She closed her door.

"I'm not letting her get away with that," Remy scowled. He touched Molly's slapped cheek, "You okay?"

"I'm fine. I keep telling you I can take care of myself. And anyway, don't worry about it. It's over," Molly said.

"I'm very sorry all this happened Molly. Would you feel better if I talked to Emma?" Xavier asked.

"Thanks Professor, but talking isn't going to help. She's 18 so she's out of your jurisdiction anyway. Besides, we can't control how other people act. She'll either get better or not. Um, it's like one in the morning and I want to go back to sleep.  
-Oh, yeah, and I broke my bed. And, uh, the rest of my room, so that's kind of a problem."

"You can sleep in my bed and I'll take the couch," Remy offered.

"Thanks," Molly hugged him, "And thanks for everything else, but next time let me deal with my problems okay?"

"Okay," Remy said.

"No, it's not okay," Logan said, "If anyone's threatening you, even if it's another student, you come to us first. I don't care if you're not kids, this stuff isn't going to be tolerated around here."

"Yes sir," Molly said. "Got it," Remy agreed.

Remy walked Molly to his room so he could get a blanket and pillow.

"You were really brave standing up to her like that," Remy said.

"Yeah, makes me feel better. Empowered or something," Molly smiled at him.

"That's good. Though it did make me mad to see her...saying all that stuff and, um, slapping you," Remy frowned.

"I know, but it's over now. I'll be angry about it later, right now I'm just sleepy and in shock," Molly answered.

"Here we are," Remy opened the door.

"Bed...sleep!" Molly ran to the bed and got under the covers. Remy got an extra blanket and pillow out of the closet.

"Goodnight Cherie," Remy smiled.

"Mm...'night. Thanks," Molly murmured.

Remy went downstairs feeling relieved that he wouldn't have to worry about Molly's nightmares and that the mess with Emma was over.

Of course, that meant he still had to worry about Warren, but tomorrow was another day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Morning came. Breakfast was normal, but everyone was eager to get outside because it had snowed.  
The kids ran out. Remy was in no hurry, so he took his plate to the kitchen.

He noticed Molly talking to Warren out on the porch. She looked excited, then her excitement turned into disappointment as Warren spoke.  
Molly put on a fake smile, probably after Warren said something like they should just be friends. Molly said something else, Warren looked surprised, smiled awkwardly, then left her.

Molly sat on the porch alone.

Remy went outside. She was crying.

He sat down and hugged her. Molly looked at him, "He really didn't like me. He's going out with Emma, he asked her this morning.  
You can say 'I told you so' now."

"I'm not going to say that. He was just one guy and he doesn't know what he's missing. Passing up a great opportunity for the perfect girlfriend to go out with some psycho ice queen," Remy smiled.

"Perfect girlfriend. Right, thanks."

"You would be. Smart, sweet, thoughtful...natural big chest and curvy butt that didn't require surgery," Remy smiled.

"...Ugh, did I really say that last night? What was I thinking?" Molly blushed.

"Well you weren't lying," Remy stared at her body.

Molly laughed, "Flirt!" She screeched.

"You should try it sometime," He smiled, "Live a little."

"No, I think I'll leave that up to you...handsome," Molly looked shy.

"Handsome? That's the best you can do?" Remy smiled.

"Mmm...okay...you're very strong, charming, nice and you've got the best smile," Molly blushed.

"Much better. You want some hot chocolate? I'm gonna go inside and make some," Remy said.

"Yeah, sure."

They went inside and drank their hot chocolate. Suddenly they heard someone screeching.

"That's it! THAT IS IT! I can't take anymore of this foolishness!" Emma screamed.

Molly and Remy went into the foyer just in time to see Emma coming down the stairs with her suitcases...and green skin.

Remy and Molly burst out laughing.

Emma gave them a look. They stopped for about three seconds then started laughing again.

"That's what you get for being mean," Remy said.

"Hmph! Warren, we are leaving!" Emma announced as Warren made his apologies to the professor.

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry-"

"Now, Warren!"

"Coming dear!" Warren obediently ran to her side and took her bags.

They left in a limo. Bobby came downstairs whistling.

"Bobby, we need to have a talk," Xavier said.

"What now?" Bobby whined.

"I take it you are the reason Emma left with green skin," The Professor said.

"It wasn't Bobby's fault. I did it," Remy spoke up.

Everyone looked surprised.

"Remy, I told you not to worry about it," Molly sighed.

"It was fun. Besides, it did get her out of our hair," Remy smirked.

"Yes, but now we don't have any help for Magneto's attack," Xavier said.

"We'll put out an add in the paper then," Remy shrugged.

"Remy..." Molly sighed.

"Help wanted: Mutants with extraordinary powers. May be some risks, including falling, bleeding, comas, mind control and death.  
Minors accepted, must be willing to be shot at while wearing spandex,"

"Dish Duty. Two weeks. Starting now," Xavier held a hand to his temple and waved Remy off to the kitchen. 


End file.
